Bianshay by Request
by salsa3344
Summary: A Bianshay story was requested. I hope you like it!
1. Bianca's Back

**"Bianshay by Request"**

**Okay so you want a Bianshay story during PLL, hmmm no pressure there. **

**I did my best, I hope you like it!**

**I broke this story down to two chapters****_. It is _****_not_****_ a new story._**

**_Rated M for Mature Content_**

**_Please _****_STOP_****_ reading here if you are a rated K to T reader i.e. sexy time is not for you!_**

**Chapter 1: Bianca's Back**

_Shay is waiting on set for Bianca when Ashley approaches her._

"Hey is she here yet?"

"If she was, do you think I would be so nervous?"

"Why are you nervous? You love Bianca, we all do."

"I guess cuz it's been so long, I don't want it to be weird, ya know."

"Shay, it isn't gonna be weird cuz Bianca's not like that and you know it."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

_Bianca makes it to set and approaches the girls; Shay's back is to her._

_Ashley runs over to Bianca and gives her a welcoming hug while Shay straightens her posture before she turns around. She's breathing quickly._

"Hey Ashley! It's great to see you again."

"You too! You were so missed, especially by this one over here. I'll leave you two to get reacquainted. It really was great seeing you Bianca!"

"Yeah, see ya."

_Bianca walks over to Shay who is looking down but peering up to look at Bianca through the strands of hair that have fallen into her face. Bianca takes her hand to brush the hair to the side so she can connect with those deep brown eyes of hers. Bianca smiles that sweet smile with that head tilt and says,_

"Do I at least get a hug?"

"Oh my god yes of course!"

_They wrap their arms around each other in a very close hug. Bianca slides her hands up and down Shay's back in a comforting way. Shay smiles as she takes in her gentle touch, not wanting the hug to end. After what seems like a hug that was a lot longer than one friend would give to another, they part just enough to look into each other's eyes. Just then, their names are called over the intercom to join the table read. They give a playful giggle as they step away from each other. Bianca says,_

"I guess that means we have to get going."

"Yeah, I guess it does."

_They walk to the table read in silence but a peaceful, calming silence. They get their scripts, go through their lines and get ready to film for the following day. As they leave the table read Shay says,_

"So, it looks like we'll be filming our first time seeing each other since Maya gets back from Tru North."

"It looks that way. Well, I know I won't be acting when I see Emily again. I really did miss her..."

_Bianca takes a step closer to Shay placing her lips a breath away from her ear and says,_

"and you."

_Bianca steps back smiling with that damn head tilt as Shay smiles timidly._

"I missed Maya too but I think I missed working with you more."

"Aww. You're so sweet."

_Bianca then gives Shay a soft kiss on the cheek. As her lips move away from her smooth silky skin, she says with a honeyed tone of voice,_

"That was nice."

_Shay's eyes open wide as her head dips to look at the ground with lips parted kind of unsure smile. _

"See ya tomorrow?" asks Bianca.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow," answers Shay with butterflies fluttering throughout her body.

_"What is happening to me? I know it's because I haven't seen her in so long. Yeah that has to be it." Shay takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly; she shakes her head snapping herself back into reality. _

**The next day…**

_It's time for Bianca and Shay to shoot the 'seeing each other for the first time since boot camp' scene. During the scene, Maya reaches across the table for Emily's hand. Bianca places her hand over Shay's, holding onto it as she lightly grazes the top of her wrist with her pinky. It makes Emily breath in and out with parted lips. It makes Shay all fluttery again. "Why is this happening? Why am I so affected by her touch?" Shay questions to herself. The director 'yells' cut but Bianca doesn't move her hand and she doesn't stop her pinky from its circular motions on Shay's wrist. Shay is caught up in Bianca's eyes. Bianca doesn't look away. The Director approaches, clearing his throat to get their attention. Shay realizes that there are other people's eyes watching them so she quickly pulls her hand away from Bianca who looks up at their interruption with disappointment in her eyes as this moment has just been stolen from them. _

_They go over the rest of the scene, film it and they're done. _

"So, Shay I think we're supposed to shoot that scene in Hannah's bedroom later today."

"I think you're right. Did you wanna hang out in my dressing room and go over our lines?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Bianca says with that charming smile of hers.

_In Shay's dressing room, Bianca sits with her arm resting on the back of the couch; Shay sits next to Bianca. She is well aware of how close she is to her wishing she was closer. They start going over their scenes but Shay is getting lost in her daydreaming whenever Bianca says the word 'thrilled' or any word that begins with a 'th' sound for that matter. Because when Bianca says a 'th' word the tip of her tongue slips out from between her teeth and then slides back in to where it came from. Shay is so distracted by this, it's driving her crazy! She unknowingly licks her lips while staring directly at Bianca's mouth. Bianca notices,_

"Hey are you okay?"

"Huh, what?"

"I just asked if everything was alright, you sort of drifted off someplace."

"Oh, sorry, I guess I'm just tired."

"Do you want me to go so you can rest?"

"Go? No, no I'm fine. I just need to clear my head for a sec."

_Shay keeps seeing that tongue and those teeth and those lips and that beautiful sexy mouth of hers. Again she shakes the image from her head trying to focus on anything but that mouth, that damn sexy mouth! They finally get through the scene and head out to wardrobe and make up. It takes a few takes but they do end up getting through it much to Shay's relief. Emily and Maya have their hands intertwined for the end of the scene; Bianca and Shay keep them intertwined._

"So, I guess I won't see you for a while Shay."

"Why, what do you mean?"

"Well there are a few episodes that you will be shooting without me right?"

"I guess so. Geez, I feel like I just got you back and now you're leaving again."

"You mean Emily just got Maya back."

"Well yeah," Shay says with flushed cheeks especially since Bianca called her out on what she just said.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed. I think it's cute!" Bianca winks.

_Shay can't believe she just said that! But moreover she can't believe Bianca called her out on it! Bianca releases Shay's hand as they get up from Emily's bed so she can draw Shay into a hug. Once again Bianca caresses Shay's back but this time Shay does the same to Bianca. Then out of seemingly nowhere, Shay lets out an,_

"Mmmmmm."

_Bianca pulls back a bit and says,_

"Did you just 'Mmmmm' me?"

"What, I, I…"

"Relax Shay and come here."

_Bianca draws Shay in for a second hug and this time __**she**__ lets out an,_

"Mmmmm."

_She pulls away from Shay once again and says, _

"Wow, the hug is definitely better when you get **_that_** out of your system!"

_They share a much needed laugh but before they say good bye, Bianca takes a piece of Shay's hair in between her thumb and forefinger, sliding them down as she tilts her head to the side. Shay lets out a sigh as Bianca walks away saying,_

"See ya in a few weeks! Don't miss me too much!"

_And then she's gone and Shay is left with all kinds of crazy feelings inside of her. This is quite unsettling for her because no one has ever made her feel this way before._

**A few weeks later…**

_Bianca returns to set a few weeks later much to Shay's delight. She is very happy to be working with her again. They meet for the table read sitting across from one another. Bianca is reading the 'say something dirty' scene with Shay. For this scene they are informed that only Bianca's mouth will be shown on screen. When Shay hears this, her breathing changes; excitement fills her body. Bianca starts reading and all Shay can do is stare at that beautiful sexy mouth of hers. She can't help herself! "Oh no! Not 'th' words! That tongue, those teeth, her lips, damn that sexy mouth of hers!" Bianca continues to read as Shay becomes distracted by her lip curl thing where one side of her upper lip goes up and stays there for a split second exposing a perfect canine. "She can bite me anytime, anywhere. She's definitely the alpha female!" Shay presses her nail into the palm of her hand trying to erase the images forming in her mind. She is breathing quicker now and looking through her hair trying not to be obvious about the fact that she is completely enamored of Bianca. She's just happy that she won't actually be in the same room with her while she's filming this. "I don't think I could handle that!" _

_It's time to shoot 'the waiting in line to see Maya's favorite band' scene. They are holding hands in line and it feels so…right. "I feel something more going on here but does Bianca feel it as well?" As though Bianca was reading her thoughts, she squeezes Shay's hand slightly, adoringly. "Is this really happening?" Shay questions to herself. They continue the scene with Maya nonchalantly mentioning the fact that she hooked up with a guy at Tru North. Even though Shay knew she was going to say that, her reaction to the line is more personal than it should have been. "Why am I feeling this way? Does she sense that I'm having feelings for her? Am I having feelings for her? I've got to get it together before she…" Bianca interrupts Shay's inner freak out by asking if she's okay. _

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"It just seems like you've got something on your mind; something heavy."

"No, I guess I'm getting ahead of myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we're gonna be preparing for the 'I love you' episode. And there's a lot of you know."

"No I don't know," Bianca says with a flirtatious smile.

"You're gonna make me say it?" Shay asks with her own head tilt thing.

"Yes, I am. A lot of what?"

"Fine, kissing. A lot of kissing."

_Shay was feeling kind of embarrassed but now she's feeling kind of flirty too. _

"So, what do you suppose we do about that?" asks Bianca with yes that damn head tilt and yes that damn sexy mouth of hers!

"Well it's been a while since we kissed like that."

"So?"

"So, shouldn't we practice some sort of choreography? I mean, which way are you going to tilt your head and which way am I going to tilt mine? Will it be open mouth kissing?"

"Well according to the script it's pretty intense. So, what are you proposing?"

"I was thinking maybe you could come over to my place. I just feel like I'm gonna mess it up for Emily and Maya and all those Emayans out there if our timing is off."

"Oh, it's a timing thing."

"Yeah, it's a timing thing."

"Okay then, when should we start practicing our 'timing thing'?"

"Are you available tonight?"

_Shay is anxious when she asks but more so because she can't believe she actually did!_

"I think I could rearrange a few things. I just need to stop at home to change."

"You should probably pack an overnight bag, you know just in case…"

Bianca finishes Shays thought, "We run long."

"Yeah, just in case we run long," Shay says with rose tinted cheeks.

_Bianca drives home to change and pack a bag. While there she decides to shower too. "Ya know, just in case we run long," she says to herself with a smile._

_Shay races home to straighten out the place and make sure there are clean sheets on the bed. "Whoa Shay, you're getting way ahead of yourself. You're just kissing a little for a timing thing. What is wrong with me! Get a grip Shay! Seriously!"_

_Shay's doorbell rings. Shay looks in the mirror to fix her hair as she too found the time to take a shower. She opens the door to find Bianca standing there looking so beautiful with that long straight hair and perfectly mascara'd eyes and that oh so sexy smile…_

"So, can I come in?"

"Oh my god, yes, I'm so sorry. Please come in."

"You can just put your bag over there for now."

"Where should I put my boots?"

"Ummm, by your bag should be fine."

_Bianca takes off her boots and her socks leaving them by her bag. _

_Shay directs Bianca over to the couch but before she sits down next to her, she asks her if she would like a drink. _

"Sure, do you have any white wine? I'm not much of a drinker."

"No that's fine. I'll have one too."

_Shay brings over the glasses handing one to Bianca who makes it a point to caress Shay's hand as she takes it. She can see that her hand is trembling so she gives her an 'it's going to be okay' kind of smile. Shay smiles back breathing out a sigh of relief. They both take a sip of their wine; actually Shay takes more of a gulp. They go over the script together while making themselves comfortable. They have gone through most of the speaking parts of the script so now it's the 'timing thing'. Shay says her line,_

"…besides she's a completely different person now."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

_"This is it, the 'timing thing'," they both say to themselves. Shay leans into Bianca, their eyes focused on each other's, their lips so close. Their eyes close, their lips touch. The kiss deepens, their mouths open. Bianca places her right hand behind Shay's head and presses her deeper into the kiss. Shay responds more enthusiastically then she expected. Their mouths move in perfect sync until Bianca pulls away. _

"What's the matter? Was I not good?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to think that. It's just, I should go."

"What? No wait! I'm sorry I kissed you like that!"

"That's too bad cuz I'm not," Bianca says while eye sexing Shay.

_Bianca gets up off of the couch and heads to the door but before she can leave, Shay hooks her arm turning her towards her._

"I'm not sorry either," she says looking into Bianca's eyes.

"Please, stay."

_Shay takes a step closer._

"Shay what are we doing?"

"I don't know. I just know how you make me feel when I'm near you. I've never felt this way before. I, I can't explain it."

"Funny, I can't either. Are you sure?"

"This is the most sure I've ever been about anything..."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Let Me Be Still With You

**"Bianshay by Request"**

**The story is Rated M.**

**Chapter 2: Let Me Be Still With You**

_Bianca tilts her head smiling pleasingly while slipping her fingers through Shay's hair drawing her closer to her. Their lips touch lightly as Bianca glides her lower lip across Shay's slightly parted lips; they are both tingling all over; their eyes entranced by one another's; they each take a breath as their lips make contact softly at first, moving as one. Their mouths opening more and more as their kisses grow deeper and deeper. Bianca starts walking backwards bringing Shay along with her. Bianca's back gets pushed up against the railing of the staircase. The kiss becomes even bigger as Bianca's progress is stopped but Shay's hasn't. Shay's body presses into Bianca who arches her back over the railing as their tongues challenge one another; Bianca regains her balance and her will to dominate. She pushes Shay up the stairs. They break the kiss. Shay takes Bianca's hand to lead her upstairs. Bianca holds onto Shay, stopping her from continuing. She takes a few steps up to be eye level with Shay. _

"Is this really what you want?"

_Shay looks lovingly into Bianca's eyes and says,_

"I think I've wanted this for a long time. I just didn't know if you felt the same way so I kept my feelings to myself. Why? Do you not want to?"

"No, no it's not that. It's just, have you ever been with a woman before?"

_Shay looks away shyly._

"No, no I haven't, have you?" She asks looking back up at Bianca, not really sure if she wants to hear her answer.

"Well I did go to college ya know," Bianca notes with an arched eyebrow.

_Shay starts to laugh along with Bianca. Her body is relaxing; Bianca can feel her settling down as she wraps her arms around her neck. _

"Bianca?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you teach me how to be with a woman?"

_Bianca smiles a warm, tender smile. Shay's chest begins to rise and fall more evenly but at a quickened pace. Bianca brings her arms down to take hold of Shay's hands leading her up the stairs, never taking their eyes off of each other. When Bianca reaches the top step, she leans into Shay and whispers,_

"Which room?"

_Shay takes the lead, hands still together as she walks backwards into her room. It's beautiful, all purples and greens and blacks and whites that bring her room to life. _

"Wow, it's so cozy in here, a perfect romantic hideaway."

_Shay starts to get nervous again and Bianca can feel it._

"Let's put on some music. It will help us to relax."

"You mean it will help **me** to relax."

_They share a soft giggle as Shay presses play on her ihome. Music fills the room, the perfect song for this perfect moment. She walks back over to Bianca standing directly in front of her and says,_

"I want you. I want you to teach me. Please. I want you to show me."

_Bianca looks into Shay's eyes and sees a genuine need and desire to be loved that hadn't been there before; it draws her in bringing Bianca to say,_

"Kiss me the way you want to be loved..."

_Shay kisses her lips so tenderly so sweetly signaling to Bianca the pace at which she would like this moment to play out. They position themselves on Shay's bed so that Bianca is on top. They smile sweetly to each other before Bianca places her full lips on Shay's. The kiss grows in width and in length and in desire. _

**_Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave. How can I love when I'm afraid to fall. But watching you stand alone. All of my doubt certainly goes away somehow. One step closer… _**

_Bianca moves her body to the side of Shay's as she unbuttons her shirt slowly, one button at a time. She is looking directly into Shay's eyes with a tenderness that lets Shay know that this is what she wants too. Bianca lowers herself to Shay whispering soothingly into her ear,_

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, please don't stop," Shay says breathlessly.

"You're sure."

Shay replies from the depths of her soul, "I need this. I want this. I want…us."

**_I have died every day waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I love you for a thousand more…._**

_Bianca slides her mouth across Shay's soft caramel skin to her perfectly shaped lips. They close their eyes as their lips collide. Bianca removes Shay's shirt taking her hand, caressing Shay's bareness. She unbuttons Shay's jeans, pulling the zipper as far as it will go. She brings her hand back up curling her fingers, sliding them under the waist of her panties. The top of her hand touching Shay so lightly, so caringly as not to make any sudden moves that might intimidate her. _

"Mmmmm," is about the only thing that Shay can put together at this moment.

**_Time stands still. Beauty and all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer…_**

_Bianca smiles a warm smile, bringing her hand to Shay's breast, slipping it under her bra. The bra lifts up as Bianca's hand takes its place, holding it, gently squeezing it, tenderly skating over it with her thumb. Her nipple rises to her touch; Bianca smiles into their kiss. She slides her hand under Shay's back to release the stranglehold of her bra, freeing Shay from her confinement. Bianca lowers her mouth to Shay's left breast, gently touching her nipple with her bottom lip, then her top lip then between her lips. Shay smiles wide, reaching over her head, pressing her hands against the headboard, granting Bianca full access. Bianca accepts this gesture by opening her mouth wider to receive more of Shay's glistening form. Bianca takes her time, head moving up and down, very slowly. She wants Shay to feel every tingle as its own separate sensation. She continues her masterfulness on her other breast, mounting it with her mouth, moving up and down, gently tugging on her erectness. Shay can't hold back the moans that have cluttered her throat. One after the other leaves her body in response to this heavenly creature savoring her. _

**_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I love you for a thousand more…_**

_Bianca moves her mouth lower to just below her navel; placing soft kisses on her belly; her touch so gentle yet so wielding. She takes a hold of Shay's jeans, pushing them down her sexy body. They finally maneuver them off of her with just one more obstacle standing in her way of bringing Shay to another level of fulfillment. Her fingers tug at her panties, pulling them slowly away from her body as she licks her lips before diving into an unchartered abyss, one that no other woman has encountered. _

**_One step closer… _**

_Bianca craves more. She places her thumbs on Shay's folds like she is holding a blade of grass between them. But instead of putting her mouth against her thumbs, she uses her thumbs to separate Shay blowing ever so lightly over her womanliness. Her mouth moves closer so her lips are now pushing firmly against those lips. Shay can barely stand it. More sounds escape her vocals. Her hips automatically hitch up towards Bianca's mouth, sealing her lips more firmly to her. Bianca moves her hands under Shay's hot gorgeous ass releasing her folds which now hug Bianca's face. Bianca grabs her toned bottom, keeping her pressed up against her. She moves her head from side to side, her mouth moving with her making Shay even more vocal. Her tongue slips down Shay's other throat, pressing against her soft cushy walls. Now Bianca lets out a hungry moan as she collects all that is sliding onto her tongue. She swallows and continues her journey into newly chartered territory… _

**_One step closer… _**

_She moves her mouth to her clit; teasing it with her tongue; flicking it until Shay signals with her "Mmmmm" that she's found the spot. She holds her tongue there as Shay's legs quake before her, until they can no longer keep up with Bianca's expertise. Now with Shay being so wet, she takes one finger and inserts it gently into her flooded opening; then a second finger; then a third. She pushes in, she pulls out, she pushes in, she pulls out. Shay moans her approval so Bianca continues to bury herself inside of her. She desperately wants to find that other spot; that spot that makes her scream just for her. She finds what she's looking for as Shay lets out a rapid firing of "ahhhs and a a a's". Shay flows all over Bianca. She takes her fingers collecting every bit of what Shay has left for her. She scoops it out pressing her thumb against its squishiness. Shay looks down at Bianca who places her fingers into her mouth, swallowing Shay's swag with a wicked smile on her face. She has just done to Shay what no other woman has ever done to her or quite conceivably what no other man has ever done __**for**__ her. She licks and swallows every last drop allowing it to flow deep within her. Bianca takes the back of her hand wiping away any residual Shayness from her chin, licking the back of her hand like a feline, grinning thankfully into Shay's eyes as she does it. _

**_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I love you for a thousand more…_**

_Bianca hovers over Shay making sure she is okay. She kisses her lips gently; Shay responds tenderly. She then looks into Bianca's eyes in such a way that lets her know she wants to go on. Bianca pulls away kneeling on the bed still between Shay's legs and lifts her shirt over her head. Shay sits up on her elbows licking her lips. Bianca then places her hands behind her back to remove her breasts from their fabric contraption. They gently bounce before Shay as she tosses her bra away. Next she removes her jeans so sexily, shimmying as she pushes them off of her beautiful body. She is about to take off her panties but Shay stops her._

"Let me, please," she says in a desperate tone.

_Shay kneels with Bianca, they caress each other's bodies; they take their time to cover every inch of each other. Shay places her fingertips at Bianca's waist line slipping her panties down to her knees. Shay's hands slide back up Bianca's thighs to her waist to her breasts to her face. She draws Bianca into a deep sexy kiss. Bianca breaks the kiss and says,_

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I'm here for you baby."

"I know. I just want you to be able to feel how you made me feel."

"Oh, I have no doubt in my mind that you will..."

_They switch places on the bed. Shay removes Bianca's panties completely. She hovers above her, licking her lips, deciding how to start. Bianca draws her towards her and says soothingly, _

"I'm going to guide you when you need me. I won't let you fall."

_Shay nods her head._

"Kiss me on the lips and we'll go from there."

_Shay does what Bianca suggests. The kiss starts off sweetly but soon turns sexy; mouths open wide, tongues invading, lips crashing. Their mouths kiss all over each other. Shay starts down Bianca's neck; she kisses, she licks, she sucks. She can feel what her effect is having on Bianca, giving her the confidence to go on. Her mouth moves over Bianca's breasts. Her nipple gets caught on the corner of Shay's mouth so she takes a moment to hug it with her lips, to nibble on it with her teeth, to flick it with her tongue. She continues this action until Bianca lifts up Shay's chin, encouraging her to switch nipples. Shay obliges while placing two fingers over the nipple she left behind, massaging it back to its natural erectness. Shay looks up at Bianca for guidance._

"You're doing great baby. Just keep heading south. You're doing just fine."

_Shay smiles like she just got a sticker for good behavior thus continuing her travels down to where Bianca really wants her to be. Bianca opens her legs, inspiring Shay's confidence once again. Shay places soft sexy kisses on Bianca's belly, her navel, her hip, her inner thighs. She kisses closer and closer to her waiting center… _

_The song changes again as the heat between the two picks up._

**_Go Go Go Go! What lover. Don't you dare slow down. Go longer. You can last more rounds. Push harder. You're almost there now. So go lover. Make mama proud…_**

_Bianca parts her crease for Shay so she can see all that she has to offer. Shay finds her clit and brushes her tongue against it. Bianca moans for more as her head tips back. Shay likes this feeling; being able to give this immense pleasureto someone else…to Bianca._

**_But you can't stop there. Music still playing in the background. And you're almost there. You can do it I believe in you baby. So close from here. Baby I'ma be your motivation. Go Go Go Go! Motivation. Go Go Go Go…_**

_She flicks and licks until Bianca tells her to hold her tongue steady. She does as she's told and she's so glad she did! Shay watches Bianca's reaction to her touch while she feels the orgasm surrounding her mouth inspiring her to keep moving down, sucking, licking, blowing. Shay smiles to herself cuz this is making her just as happy as it makes Bianca. _

"Mmmmm. Bianca," calls out Shay before returning to her mission of want and need and desire.

**_What lover. When you call my name. No other. Can do that the same. Nooo. I won't letch ya get up out of that game. No, so go lover. Go on and make me rain… _**

_Shay continues to smother her mouth her lips her tongue into Bianca's creamy milky way. She uses her fingers to separate those lips plunging herself as far as her tongue will reach. She tastes her, her sweet sexy Bianca. Bianca encourages her to use her fingers, they're longer and will reach the place she needs her to be. Her finger slides in so easily so she adds another and another. Bianca quivers under her; needing her to find her spot now! Shay has paid attention to what Bianca did to her as she now pumps her fingers in and out of her with such fluidity; Bianca is surprised, "Seems as though someone wants to stay at the head of the class!" Bianca is beyond thrilled mostly because she is Shay's first._

"Yeah baby, you're doing just fine…Ah ah…a a a…," is all that Bianca has left to say.

**_And when we're done. I no longer feel my legs. And when we're done. I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby. But you can't stop there. Music still playing in the background. No. You're almost there. You can do it I believe in ya baby. So close from here. Baby I'ma be your motivation…_**

_Shay gathers up what Bianca has given to her; she puts her face near it taking in the essence of Bianca before she swallows her down. She licks her lips from one side of her mouth to the other. Shay is ecstatic that she is able to bring Bianca to a whole other place. A place she has wanted to be with her for a while now. _

_Bianca falls back onto the bed signaling Shay to join her. Without hesitation, Shay falls next to Bianca. Their hands slowly feeling all over each other's naked, shimmering bodies; making sure every bit of their intimacy has been attended to. They roll on top of each other, touching, grabbing, caressing, kissing and finally holding each other closely as they settle onto their sides. They look deeply, lovingly into each other's eyes; no words are necessary at this time; no one existing except Bianca and Shay. _

_The music changes one last time…_

**_Slow it down_**

**_Let me be still with you _**

**_Still with me…_**

_…Bianshay._

**Is this what you wanted?**

**I like how it reads with the music so here are the songs. **

**Songs: "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri**

** "Motivation" by Kelly Rowland**

** "Still With Me" (Seven Lions Remix) by Tritonal w/Cristina Soto**

**You are welcome to make requests and I will do my absolute best to fulfill all of your Emaya needs!**


	3. The Morning After

**"****Bianshay by Request****"**

**I hadn't realized you were waiting for an updated chapter. I was asked to write a "Bianshay" story leading up to the movie theater kiss. I would still like to do that but it would be nice to have some background information like why Bianca was cast in this role? What happened during their chemistry test? Does anyone know of any interviews that exist that would reveal any of this information? It would be easier if I didn't have to make it up. Any help you can offer would be greatly appreciated.**

**_"Our language, you might say our language lacks a word. We have the word impossible but we need to differentiate between two sorts of things. The _****_impossible_****_ is that which by definition can _****_never_****_ be done. We need another word, _****_unpossible_****_, that which can't be done just _****_yet_****_." Kaleidoscope _**

**_EMAYA IS UNPOSSIBLE! KEEP THE FAITH!_**

**The story is Rated M.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: The Morning After**

_Shay gathers up what Bianca has given to her; she puts her face near it taking in the essence of Bianca before she swallows her down. She licks her lips from one side of her mouth to the other. Shay is ecstatic that she is able to bring Bianca to a whole other place. A place she has wanted to be with her for a while now. _

_Bianca falls back onto the bed signaling Shay to join her. Without hesitation, Shay falls next to Bianca. Their hands slowly feeling all over each other's naked, shimmering bodies; making sure every bit of their intimacy has been attended to. They roll on top of each other, touching, grabbing, caressing, kissing and finally holding each other closely as they settle onto their sides. They look deeply, lovingly into each other's eyes; no words are necessary at this time; no one existing except Bianca and Shay. _

_The music changes one last time…_

**_Slow it down_**

**_Let me be still with you _**

**_Still with me…_**

_…Bianshay._

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_It's the morning after Bianshay's intimate journey as the sound of the alarm rings in their heads. _

"Mmmm. You realize we have to film that love scene today," Shay says as she lies on her side facing away from Bianca pressing her back into her after shutting off the alarm.

"Mmmm. It's gonna be some love scene," Bianca says slipping her arm around Shay pulling her into her as her chin rests on her shoulder.

"Mmmm. Are you making fun of me?" Shay asks with a shy smile because 'Mmmm' is their thing now and no one can take it away from them and they can say it whenever they want in front of whomever they want and hopefully no one will catch on to their inside flirting.

"Mmmm. But in a good way," she says kissing her shoulder to her neck to her cheek bringing Emily's body to lie on its back so she can look into her eyes when she says, "So I heard after the infamous movie theater kiss that you were asked on a scale of one to ten how would you rate Bianca Lawson as a kisser and you said an emphatic, 10! Is that true?"

"Yes. But I think you are way better than a ten," she says kissing Bianca on the lips with a shy sort of smile.

"Oh really, how much better," she says knowing she's making Shay squirm a little but she likes it, she thinks it's cute.

"I would say, infinity."

"Infinity, wow, that's a really high number, like untouchable."

"Well you're a really amazing kisser but you're thankfully not untouchable."

"Mmmm, I'd like to put that to the test," she mocks giving Shay a kiss times infinity.

_Mouths open, tongues tapping, lips smacking, deeper, firmer, sexier…_

"Mmm, you better save some of that for later," Shay can't help but moan with a smile.

"Did you just 'Mmmm' me again? How are we ever gonna get through that scene when you can't help but 'mmmm' when I kiss you?" Bianca asks making Shay glow crimson.

"Oh my god, I'll be so embarrassed. What should I do?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Nothing? I'll be made fun of!"

"No you won't, it's endearing. Not only will you win over the Director but you'll win over the audience too," Bianca reassures with a peck to those full pouty lips.

"Do you really think so?" she asks kissing those full sexy lips back.

"Well, we're about to find out aren't we," Bianca says as she attempts to get out of bed.

But Shay holds onto to her, not wanting to let her go, "No, just a little while longer. Please."

"Shay, we really need to get going. And we need to arrive separately, okay?" Bianca decides as she looks lovingly into Shay's eyes.

"Why do you always have to be right?"

"Because I'm older and way more mature than you," she says with a wink and a smile.

"Huh, I can't believe you just said that!" Shay exclaims playfully.

"What, you don't think I'm more mature than you?" Bianca asks with shocked mockery.

"I think we get each other and that our maturity complements one another," Shay intellectualizes.

"How do you mean?" Bianca asks wanting to hear for herself what Shay really means.

"You keep me grounded but I keep you young," she says with a flirty smile.

"Oh really. You think you keep me young?" Bianca asks with an eyebrow arch.

"I know I do," Shay says trying to keep Bianca in bed with her.

"Well, I know what I have to do about that," she says hovering over Shay's naked body.

"And what's that," Shay says expecting Bianca's naked body to meld onto hers.

"Take a shower." Bianca slips out of Shay's arms heading towards the bathroom laughing. Shay grabs a pillow to throw at Bianca but she turns around just in time to catch it. She looks at Shay tossing the pillow back onto the bed while eye sexing her with a sultry purr, "you coming?"

"Damn how do you get to me like that! Ya know what? You just keep walking so I can watch you sashay. You have the sexiest sashay," she says as she lies back on her bed unable to look away from her.

"Do I now? Good to know. I think I'll have to sashay in front of you as often as I can then. It keeps me young," Bianca winks.

"Touché Bianca, touché. But your sashay is way more affective when you're naked, mmmm," Shay can't help but add their 'thing'.

"Then I'll be sure to sashay naked in front of you more often, you know, because it's the mature thing to do."

"Mmm, you do that."

_Bianca disappears into the bathroom. Shay hears the shower turn on but she stays in bed just a little while longer. She looks at the space that was once occupied by Bianca taking her hand moving it up and down the space where her body was lying. She positions herself letting the essence of Bianca fill her lungs as she breathes her in. A smile forms on her face as she can't help but _"Mmmm"_ with a giggle like she just got away with something right in front of her teacher. She hears Bianca calling for her so she excitedly gets up from her bed. She turns to look at the crumpled up sheets and blankets and the imprints of their bodies keeping the memory of their first time making love embedded in her thoughts. She will cherish those images of Bianca being her motivation to give her the love that Bianca bestowed upon her. Her head falls forward as her smile takes over her entire face brightening her eyes and filling her with Bianca's sense of self and maturity…_

**_On the set of PLL…_**

_Shay arrives on set first. She immediately walks with a skip in her step to her dressing room. She just can't help the way she feels, full of life and love. And she definitely can't hide that smile that Bianca makes her smile. She tries to keep her hair in her face so the cast and crew can't see her all aglow. She makes it to her dressing room unnoticed closing the door behind her collapsing on her couch. She touches the cushion next to her knowing that soon Bianca with be sitting next to her ready to rehearse their love scene with lots of kissing. She understands Bianca not wanting to advertise that their relationship has turned a corner into intimacy. She would actually like to keep it on the down low too so she can have Bianca all to herself…_

_Bianca arrives about an hour later looking fine with her sunglasses covering her big brown 'she's up to something' eyes. She too needs to look down in order to hide the one sided smile she can't seem to stop smiling. She walks immediately towards Shay's dressing room but before she has a chance to get there, she hears her name and Shay's name being called for the final table read before shooting…_

_Bianca walks in first sitting at the table with the writer and director and the other actors who are in the episode while Shay walks in shortly afterwards. She is directed to sit across from Bianca not even able to look at her because she knows her smile is going to give her away. _

"Good morning Shay," Bianca winks.

_"That's not fair that she can do that in front of everybody!" Shay shouts in her head. She takes a breath to ease her anxiousness and says, _

"Good morning Bianca, are you ready for Emily and Maya's relationship to take the next step?" she asks hoping she sounds natural and hoping the question does too.

"I think Emily and Maya will be in great hands with our director," she winks at him.

"Oh, Bianca, you do know how to make a guy feel wanted around here," he laughs.

"I try," she flirts back with a deep sexy laugh making Shay all flustered.

_She knows Bianca is trying to keep it light and also trying to ward off any suspicion but Shay does not want her flirting with anyone but her…_

"Okay, so Shay and Bianca, you have some intimate scenes to shoot over the next few days. These are really important scenes because this is the first time we're seeing Emily and Maya kissing in bed together. And it has to be a real kiss, a kiss that the audience would believe. Are you two up for that?"

"I think Shay and I can figure it out. I mean Emily and Maya have a pretty passionate side so I'm guessing you want a lot of passion in the kiss?"

"The wider the better if you get my meaning."

_Shay's eyes widen as she gets lost watching Bianca's mouth respond to the director. She waits for the "th" words so she can see the tip of her tongue slip past her teeth and slide back into her mouth. It is so sexy she has to keep herself from leaping over the table. She'll have to save her leaping for home…_

"Shay, Shay?"

"Huh, what?" she asks getting caught in her daydream.

"We were talking about the kiss…"

"Yeah, you want it open and passionate and sexy."

"Well, okay, that sounds good."

_She can't help but feel flushed from her boldness. It must be Bianca's maturity making her feel so confident with her words…_

"Alright, let's read through the part where Emily and Maya are lying in bed together talking about Pam not knowing that Maya's parents were going to send her to sober camp."

"That is going to be fun," Bianca remarks. "Maya never got a chance to say how she really felt about being sent away, I think it's a fitting reaction for a teenager."

"And a fitting reaction from Emily to distract her away from saying something she might regret by capturing Maya's lips with hers," the director comments.

"So Emily is the bold one in this scene?" Bianca asks just making sure.

"Yes, so Shay you really need to go for it. Do you think you can do that for Emily and Maya and all those Emaya fans out there?"

"Yeah. Definitely. Emily and Maya deserve some alone time and the Emayans deserve some…"

"Sexy time?" Bianca interjects with a wink.

"Okay you two; can you hold the flirting until we actually start shooting?"

_Bianca lets out a laugh tossing her head back while Shay's laugh is a little smaller because she feels like everyone knows…_

"So girls, why don't you go to set and feel it out. You know, lie down, position your bodies the way it's described in the script and when you think you're ready, get into wardrobe, hair and makeup. Okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Bianca agrees.

"Okay then, let's do this," Shay says getting up from her chair.

Bianca walks over to Shay close to her back and says, "Mmmm. I'm right behind you."

_Shay smiles from ear to ear giving Bianca a playful nudge hoping she didn't just give them away… _

_When they get to Maya's bedroom, Bianca sits on one side of the bed before lying down on her back waiting for Shay to get on the bed from the other side. _

"So, it says you need to drape your leg over mine and we hold hands and caress each other's arms while we say our lines," Bianca reiterates.

"Then you're supposed to sneak your hand up my leg slipping your fingers under the hem of my dress moving it to expose my bare leg," Shay is barely able to get out because she can picture and feel every movement that Bianca is about to make.

"Let's skip the dialogue and get right to kissing," suggests Bianca with an eyebrow arch that Shay is in no condition to refuse.

_She positions her leg over Bianca pressing her body against her. She cups her face with one hand bringing her lips to hers while Bianca slides her left hand along Shay's leg up her skirt. Their eyes close, their mouths open wide, their lips seal, Bianca's right hand presses the back of Shay's head into the kiss. Their mouths open wider, their lips seal tighter, their tongues try to remain in their own mouths but now that they have a taste for one another, it's pretty much impossible…_

_Meanwhile, Ashley tries calling Shay but she's told she's rehearsing with Bianca in Maya's bedroom. She gets a glint in her eye because she wants to see if they can keep up the heat of their kissing like in the movie theater scene. She practically runs the whole way hoping to sneak a peek and a peek is what she gets but not the kind she was expecting…_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_I really hope I did Bianshay justice. It's been a long time since I've even thought about making another chapter for this story and now it looks like you've got me hooked into at least a couple more…_**

**_Are you hooked too?_**

**_**And thank you to those who supplied me with some Bianca and Shay intell… ;)_**


	4. The Love Scene

**"****Bianshay by Request****"**

**I think it's funny that someone commented that this is an old story. You're right, it is! But it's a continuation of the reconnection between Bianca and Shay. I really did think this was a completed story but you all kept asking me to go on and you sounded so disappointed when I didn't. I hope I have washed away any disappointment you were feeling…**

**What happens when Ashley walks in on Shay and Bianca rehearsing…**

**Let's find out…**

**Rated M for Mature Content cuz you know it's coming!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4: The Love Scene**

"Let's skip the dialogue and get right to kissing," suggests Bianca with an eyebrow arch that Shay is in no condition to refuse.

_She positions her leg over Bianca pressing her body against her. She cups her face with one hand bringing her lips to hers while Bianca slides her left hand along Shay's leg up her skirt. Their eyes close, their mouths open wide, their lips seal, Bianca's right hand presses the back of Shay's head into the kiss. Their mouths open wider, their lips seal tighter, their tongues try to remain in their own mouths but now that they have a taste for one another, it's pretty much impossible…_

_Meanwhile, Ashley tries calling Shay but she's told she's rehearsing with Bianca in Maya's bedroom. She gets a glint in her eye because she wants to see if they can keep up the heat of their kissing like in the movie theater scene. She practically runs the whole way hoping to sneak a peek and a peek is what she gets but not the kind she was expecting…_

_"Oh my god, they are so in sync. Totally hot just like I knew it would be. I don't want to break this up but I have to say something."_

_And just as their kissing and their touching is about to get X-rated, Ashley walks over to the bed practically looking over them when she says, _

"Wow!"

_Shay and Bianca are startled out of their kiss as they both look like they just got caught with their hands in the cookie jar._

"Emily and Maya totally have their mojo on! You guys, that was so hot!"

"Ashley, you scared the shit out of us, what are you doing here?" Shay asks sounding more like she's scolding her.

"Hey they told me you two were here and I had to see for myself if you could still sell that awesome chemistry. And you more than sold me. If I didn't know any better I would think that was for real."

"Well, then I guess Shay and I are really great actors," she says with a wink in Shay's direction as they are both now sitting up on the bed leaning against the headboard.

_Shay gives Bianca a look like 'were you acting cuz I definitely wasn't'._

"Yeah, I guess," Shay says with a straight face and her head down trying to shroud the sadness in her eyes.

"So, Bianca, how does it feel to be back and basically thrown into bed with Shay?" Ashley asks quite boldly.

"I knew Emily and Maya were progressing in their relationship, I just didn't realize how much. I like it," she eye sexes Shay which goes unnoticed by Ashley.

"I suppose we should get over to wardrobe and hair and makeup," Shay suggests sounding a bit disappointed.

"I have to go anyway but I had to see you two together and I have to say nothing beats your chemistry. I mean, what were they thinking trying to hook Emily up with Paige and Samara? We all know that Maya is Emily's soul mate. And Bianca, it really is great to have you back."

_Ashley goes in for a hug to Bianca and then Shay leaving the two of them in Maya's bed._

Bianca looks at Shay and sees her sadness, "What is it?" she asks lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

"Nothing," she looks away.

"It isn't nothing, tell me."

"It's just that when you said we were really great actors, your words kind of pierced my heart," she says with big brown doe eyes.

Bianca smiles, "Oh baby, listen. We want to keep this to ourselves for now, right? So I had to say something but I can tell you I wasn't acting at all, not even for a second."

And with that, she brings Shay in for another kiss, this one, sweet and tender and reassuring. Bianca leans back while Shay cuddles into her shoulder, "I do want this to be our little secret for now. But I have to say when Ashley caught us; a shot of adrenaline coursed through my body. It was kind of exciting."

"Oh really. So you like PDA," Bianca asks.

"I think it's more so the thought of being caught that makes being with you even sexier," she says leaning on her elbow to look at Bianca who surprises her by rolling on top of her causing a squeal to escape Shay's lips.

Bianca rests herself on top of Shay, their bodies molding to fit each other's curves and slopes and softness. Their breathing escalates, their smiles turn serious, their eyes focused, their mouths about to ravage one another until the loud speaker sounds off, "Shay and Bianca please report to wardrobe. Shay and Bianca to wardrobe."

Bianca's face falls into the crook of Shay's neck as she kisses her lightly and whispers in her ear, "We better go. We'll finish this tonight."

She gets up off the bed extending her hand to help Shay to stand up. She brings her body in close to hers as Shay looks into her eyes and says simply, "Tonight."

_They kiss gently as they walk arm in arm out of Maya's bedroom. But the reality is they cannot be found out just yet so they drop their arms to their sides walking with a definitive space between them…_

_Bianca and Shay are guided to their wardrobe selections. Bianca is told that they are doing construction on the dressing rooms and Shay is asked if she can change with her. Shay does everything she can to keep any kind of smile from creeping up onto her face and of course she says 'yes'. Bianca is behind the wardrobe person eye sexing Shay the whole time making her shudder with anticipation._

"Do you happen to know how long we have to change?" Shay asks.

"I think they said something about setting up the lighting and cameras and you know how long that can take. I'd say you have at least an hour before you need to be in hair and makeup."

"Great, cuz there's this really good book that I'm reading and I can't wait to get back to it," Bianca chimes in making Shay give her a 'what the fuck' look.

_As they get their things together to bring to Shay's dressing room, Bianca and the wardrobe person continue to talk about this book getting Shay more annoyed by the second. Finally, they arrive at Shay's dressing room in silence. Bianca closes and locks the door hanging up her things on the hook behind it. She walks over to Shay who has her back to her placing her hands on her shoulders caressing down to her elbows and back up again but Shay pulls away._

"I thought you had a really good book you wanted to read," she says sternly as she hangs up her clothes.

Bianca laughs, "Oh, so that's why you're giving me the cold shoulder. Baby, I just said that so she would think she knows what you and I are going to be doing for the next hour in your dressing room."

Shay turns around to look at Bianca smiling, "Oh."

_Bianca takes a strand of her hair in between her thumb and forefinger sliding them down to its ends. Her eyes are locked on Shay's who gets lost in the world of Bianshay…_

"So, I can't wait to finish my book. What are **you** gonna do?" she asks giving a wide mouth expression like 'gotcha'.

"You are so bad," Shay says as she pushes her up against her vanity.

_Bianca pulls back making Shay give her a 'what are you doing' look._

"We need a little music to disguise any 'Mmmm's' we might not be able to control."

"Mmmm, I see your point," she giggles

_She sets up her laptop and hits shuffle on her music selections. Bianca is already on the couch waiting for her lover…_

_It's as if no one else exists. It's as if they were meant to be. It's as if Maya was brought back for the sole purpose to reignite that spark between Shay and Bianca. And ignite it did, blazing through their souls and their desire for one another…_

Shay puts her knee on the couch, lowering herself to sit on the back of her leg. She puts her arm on the back of the couch smiling a shyish kind of smile and says, "Hi."

To which Bianca smiles back with a, "Hi."

_Their lips meet softly, tenderly but that doesn't last for long as the passion inside of them erupts. Shay straightens out her bent leg as Bianca straddles her lap. Their lips stay connected while Bianca's clothes start to come off. She lifts her shirt up over her head with a little help from Shay tossing it to the side as her long dark tresses cascade over her bare shoulders. Shay digs her nails into her back ripping at her exposed skin wanting her to feel her desire for her. Bianca lets out a long exaggerated, _"Mmmmmmmm,"_ as her eyes grow dark with want and her mouth corrals Shay's encouraging it to open wider with hers sealing their lips, stroking their tongues bringing them to the brink of ecstasy…_

_Shay strips off Bianca's belt, unbuttons and unzips her jeans peeling the waist away from her perfect light brown skin. Her hands slip under her cotton barrier grabbing her flesh, squeezing and releasing forcing heaving breaths from her bosom. Bianca has had enough of her bra standing in the way of Shay's mouth against her bare breasts. She rocks back and forth on her lap as their tongues continue to tangle and Shay's hands have slid up taking a breast in each hand. Her thumbs ride gently over her peaking tips as their mouths crash against each other's…_

_Shay's mouth moves down Bianca's neck making her naturally toss her head back as she kisses to her nipple looking up at her smiling as her mouth takes over for her hand. She caresses her nipple against her cheek, her lips, her tongue until her mouth covers it pulling up on her flesh feeling the hardening as it happens delighting in Bianca's reaction to her touch…_

_The mmmmm's and the ahhhhhh's spread like wildfire as Bianca slips her hand against her clit rubbing herself into a wet wonderland of desire. She pulls her hand from her pleasure trove slipping her fingers into Shay's mouth as she 'mmmm's her gratitude for such an amazing gift…_

_Bianca gets up quickly removing the clothes from Shay's body as she can smell her sex and needs to lavish herself in its scent. Shay sits back against the couch, her legs spread, 'she' is calling for her as Bianca gets on her knees to ravage her beautiful sexy girl. Her mouth covers her from clit to slit as she glides her tongue against her softness until it finds the button to make her purrrrr…_

_She flicks and sucks while her hands press against Shay's inner thighs keeping her sexiness open and alive. She can feel her legs begin to buckle as her body arches against her mouth making Bianca smile from her oral skillfulness. Her cum oozes out of her so delicately so easily as Bianca mmmmm's to her masterfulness being sure to hold her tongue in the right place so as to let it dribble onto her waiting palate. Shay's body shudders as her voice expresses its gratitude for what only Bianca has been able to make her feel..._

_Shay lies on her back so Bianca can lie against her basking in the aftermath of their love making once again. _

"I can't believe we just did that in my dressing room," Shay giggles.

"I can't believe we hadn't done it before in your dressing room," Bianca replies without missing a beat.

_They laugh while holding onto each other wondering how they can possibly get through this love scene without getting wet…_

They kiss each other gently while lying naked in each other's arms as a knock on the door and a voice on the other side says, "We're ready for you in hair and makeup."

_They reluctantly get up and get dressed hoping their sex doesn't resonate for others to discover. They kiss one last time as they are teased and sprayed which helps cover up their previous activity. They make their way to Maya's bedroom as the director has them lie down just the way they rehearsed. The dialogue goes without a hitch but Shay is holding back just a bit with the kissing. The director yells cut as he says from behind the camera, _

"Shay, your audience waited a long time for this. Now, let's not disappoint them. Bianca, you lead and Shay, just let yourself go."

_And she does, giving in to Bianca with a beautiful open mouth, sexy believable kiss…._

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_…If you want me to. Otherwise, this might be a good place to stop once more…_**


	5. I Love You, For Real?

**"****Bianshay by Request****"**

**Shay and Bianca film the "I Love You" scene. Do they give themselves away with their unbridled passion for one another or can they keep it professional? Let's find out…**

**Rated M for Mature Content.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5: I Love You, For Real?**

_They reluctantly get up and get dressed hoping their sex doesn't resonate for others to discover. They kiss one last time as they are teased and sprayed which helps cover up their previous activity. They make their way to Maya's bedroom as the director has them lie down just the way they rehearsed. The dialogue goes without a hitch but Shay is holding back just a bit with the kissing. The director yells cut as he says from behind the camera, _

"Shay, your audience waited a long time for this. Now, let's not disappoint them. Bianca, you lead and Shay, just let yourself go."

_And she does, giving in to Bianca with a beautiful open mouth, sexy believable kiss…._

"Cut! That was great. You did your audience proud and the writers and me. We'll see you in a few hours to film the 'I love you' scene."

_Everyone takes their lunch break leaving Shay and Bianca alone in Maya's bedroom. They lie in Maya's bed just as they filmed the scene with Shay's leg draped over Bianca. Shay is leaning on her elbow looking at Bianca while caressing her forearm._

"What are you thinking?" Bianca asks.

"I'm thinking, we have a few hours until our next scene and I so badly want to be with you right at this very moment."

"I would love that too but I don't think we should."

Shay looks disappointed, "You don't want to?"

"Of course I do but last night, this morning, this afternoon, a girl needs a break ya know," Bianca says with a laugh.

"I guess I really did miss you, a lot," Shay says fluttering those camel lashes.

"Ohhh, you are so sweet," she says kissing Shay's pouting mouth. "Shay, I want to be with you. But at the same time, this scene, when Emily and Maya profess their love for one another, I think it would be a lot more real if we didn't. Not yet anyway."

"You think our scene will feel more real if we saved our passion for that moment?" Shay asks thinking maybe Bianca is right.

"Yes. And I have no problem celebrating our epic scene tonight when we are alone away from the set," Bianca says with an eyebrow arch.

"Ohh. Okay, so what are you going to do to stay busy until then?" Shay asks with her own eyebrow arch.

"Stay away from your dressing room," she says tapping the end of Shay's nose with her index finger smiling.

_They can't help but laugh because they both know they cannot be alone in a room without needing to be with each other…_

**_Shay's dressing room…_**

_Shay holes up in her dressing room alone in her robe waiting to film her intimate scene with Bianca. She sits on one side of her couch leaning against some pillows with her legs lying slightly bent to the side. Her head propped up by her relaxed arm as a smile fills her face. She is thinking about last night and this morning and this afternoon. She grabs her phone off of her end table and searches for that picture. It's Bianca lying in her bed sleeping soundly. It's just her face, her beautiful face, that long straight black hair falling loosely on her cheek, those long eyelashes, those full lips, so peaceful, so sexy, so hers…_

_There's a knock on Shay's dressing room door. She shakes her head from her thoughts of their night together placing her phone on the table. She opens the door to find Bianca holding her wardrobe. _

"I thought you said we should stay clear of each other until our scene," she reminds Bianca.

"I did. But they asked me to bring this to you since I had to come this way to get to my dressing room," she explains.

_Bianca steps inside while Shay closes the door behind her. _

"Shay, I'm not changing here," Bianca insists.

"You don't have to. I'll change and you can watch," Shay says with a seductive grin.

_She stands facing Bianca untying her robe revealing her nakedness underneath ready to drop it to the floor. But before she can, Bianca puts her hands on Shay's robe. _

"Baby, don't. I know what's under there. Your soft smooth skin."

_Her hands move under the robe onto her bare waist._

"Your tight sexy abs."

_Her hands caress over them._

"Your perfect breasts."

_She cups them._

"Your excited nipples."

_She skims over them with the palms of her hands moving up higher._

"Your slender, perfect neck."

_Her hands slide up around her neck, one hand slipping up to the back of her head bringing her in for a kiss. Shay is more than willing as her bare body rests against Bianca's clothed one, her hands on Bianca's waist as their lips connect but before the kiss can develop into something more Bianca pulls away. Shay furrows her brow looking confused as Bianca's hands take her robe covering her naked body tying it closed._

"What are you doing?" Shay asks kind of bewildered.

"We can't Shay. We need that passion for later. I want it too Shay but not here. Not now. Do you understand why we can't?" she asks delicately with that signature head tilt.

"Yes. I understand but I don't have to like it," she pouts.

Bianca laughs, "No, no you don't. But like I said, I'll see you tonight, away from the set."

_She winks then kisses that pouty mouth leaving Shay in her robe to contemplate their scene on set and their scene off set… _

_They arrive back in Maya's bedroom. This is it. This is where they either lose their audience or gain a following that no one could ever imagine, not even Marlene King…_

The director calls, "Action!"

"I admit, I like to live life in the gray area. But the way I feel about you is crystal clear." Maya takes a step towards Emily. "I love you Emily." But when Bianca says it, Shay can't help but wonder if that 'I love you' was really meant for her.

_Maya pushes her hair to the side with her index finger while looking lovingly into her eyes. She leans in to her as their lips touch sweetly, fully. Maya's hands slip behind her back pulling her closer to her while Emily touches the side of her face covered by her long wavy mane. _

They pull away to catch their breaths as Emily looks from Maya's eyes to her mouth and back again, "I love you too Maya." Bianca hesitates just for a second wondering too if that 'I love you' was from Emily or from Shay.

_Emily smiles a sparkling white smile as her eyes widen just before they kiss. Their lips seal as their heads tilt in opposite directions. Maya's hand reaching to the back of Emily's head keeping her right where she wants her, on her mouth. Their lips press firmly as their top lips stay sealed but their bottom lips break for air and as their mouths become one again, Maya slips her tongue into Emily's waiting mouth. Maya's lips wrap around Emily's as they consume one another until Maya pulls back releasing Emily's lips from her grasp. Their arms fall to their sides as their hands connect, Maya walking backwards until her legs make contact with the bed. She sits as Emily continues to kiss her moving her body on top of Maya's until Maya is flat on her back. Emily adjusts herself placing her mouth on Maya's. They kiss with real passion and real emotion. Is it Emaya or is it Bianshay…_

The director says, "Cut." It's not loud. It's in a regular speaking voice.

_But Bianca and Shay are so involved with this kiss that they don't hear him. Shay falls atop Bianca as their kiss continues not with the emotions of Emily and Maya but with the emotions of Shay and Bianca. _

Again the director says, "Cut." Now there are smatterings of laughter as Shay and Bianca continue their passionate make out session.

"Let's try this one more time," the director yells, "Cut!"

_This time Shay and Bianca hear the word and pull away from each other almost in a daze. _

"Finally. I think I said 'cut' at least three times," laughs the director.

_Shay sits up on the bed with Bianca both super embarrassed that they got lost in the kiss. But only they know why they got lost._

"You two really sold that kiss, no wonder you seemed to be lost in it. Your fans will not be disappointed. Great job," the director says as he leaves the set.

_The rest of the crew starts breaking down the lighting and cameras and microphones as Shay and Bianca make their way out of Maya's bedroom. They're holding hands smiling still feeling a bit of embarrassment._

"Do you think anyone suspects?" asks Shay.

"No. The director actually covered for us so I feel pretty confident that no one is the wiser."

"Sooo, now what?" Shay asks hoping she knows the answer.

Bianca stops. She looks around. There's no one coming. She walks Shay up against the wall and says, "I think you know what." Her eyebrow arches high as she says, "I think we continue this kiss away from the set. Your place or mine…" she winks and walks away leaving Shay to compose herself following her back to the dressing rooms.

_They change back into their own clothes and leave separately only to meet back up at Shay's. But before Shay can leave the PLL lot, Ashley catches up with her. _

"Hey Shay!"

"Ashley, what's up?" she asks hoping this won't take long.

"I'm bored and it's too early to go home. Come out with me. Please," she begs with her doe eyes.

"You're bored and I'm tired. Ashley, I had a really emotional day. Can we do something another time?" Shay hopes trying to get to her Bianca.

"Oh right, the whole Emaya 'I love you' scene. How was that?"

"It was pretty amazing. I think everyone who watches PLL will agree," Shay says trying to sound sincere but not too over the top about it.

"Well, after spying you and Bianca in that kiss, you definitely sold me. Goodnight Shay."

"Goodnight Ashley," _and thank god she isn't going to try to come over. I love her to death but I just want to be with Bianca tonight._

_Bianca arrives at Shay's a few minutes before she does and waits for her in her car. Once Shay arrives they make their way to her bedroom. It's been a long night and they are both exhausted. They put on tee shirts, Bianca choosing to wear her panties while Shay chooses pajama shorts. Shay lies back on her bed while Bianca lies on top of her, just the opposite of their scene in Maya's bedroom._

With Bianca's head on Shay's shoulder she says, "I know I said tonight would be as epic as that scene but I'm exhausted from making out with you all day. Not that I minded. So would it be okay if we just lay here like this for a while?"

"Is that what you want?" Shay asks just making sure.

"Yeah baby. That's just what I want."

_Bianca reaches up kissing Shay on the lips before nestling herself back into her. She closes her eyes and fast asleep she goes. Shay holds her close kissing her on the top of her head. She smiles wondering how this happened, how this wonderful, beautiful thing happened. She closes her eyes hoping to dream about the past two days with her girl. But before she ends up in dreamland, her phone buzzes. 'It's so late,' she thinks, 'who could it be?' She checks her phone; it's a text from Marlene. She wants to see Shay in her office as soon as she gets to set tomorrow. That's all it says, nothing else, giving her worry lines on her forehead. 'What could be so important that Marlene is texting me so late?' Shay tries to shake the text from her head as she snuggles close to Bianca wrapping her in her arms. _

Bianca shifts just a bit in her sleep tightening her hold of Shay as she lets out an, "Mmm, I love you baby."

_Shay's eyes open wide wondering, 'did I just hear what I just heard? She loves me, she really loves me?' _

She snuggles back into Bianca closes her eyes and whispers, "I love you too."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Shay learns of Emily and Maya's fate and Emily's future with Paige. How will she react?_**


	6. What Has Marlene Done!

**"****Bianshay by Request****"**

**Shay has just one more episode to film with Bianca. How does she feel about that and how does she feel about the demise of a much beloved character.**

**Let's find out…**

**Rated M for Mature Content.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6: What has Marlene Done!**

_She checks her phone; it's a text from Marlene. She wants to see Shay in her office as soon as she gets to set tomorrow. That's all it says, nothing else, giving her worry lines on her forehead. 'What could be so important that Marlene is texting me so late?' Shay tries to shake the text from her head as she snuggles close to Bianca wrapping her in her arms. _

Bianca shifts just a bit in her sleep tightening her hold of Shay as she lets out an, "Mmm, I love you baby."

_Shay's eyes open wide wondering, 'did I just hear what I just heard? She loves me, she really loves me?' _

She snuggles back into Bianca closes her eyes and whispers, "I love you too."

**_The next morning…_**

_Shay awakens to Bianca sitting up in her bed glasses on reading a script called, "Teen Wolf"? She turns on her side smiling as she looks her up and down thinking even reading in her pajamas she's as sexy as hell. _

Without even looking Bianca says, "What are you doing?"

"Watching you read."

"Oh yeah, that must be really boring for you."

"No way. Nothing with you could ever be boring."

Bianca puts the script on her lap with one hand removing her glasses with the other, "Tell me, what's on your mind?"

"Are you leaving me?"

"What, what makes you say a think like that?"

"That script in your hand for 'Teen Wolf'."

"They offered me a role as an actual adult, not a teenager, can you believe it?" she laughs.

"Really? Tell me about it."

"Her name is Ms. Morrell, a guidance counselor at the high school with a really big secret."

"Are you going to take it?"

"I'm strongly considering it. It will be a nice change of pace."

"I think you should do it. I'd like to see you playing an adult."

_Bianca places her script and her glasses on the night table moving her body closer to Shay. Her right leg drapes over her making Shay's breathing increase as she has no idea what's to come._

"You see me play an adult whenever we are intimate with each other. Would you like to see more?"

"Oh god yes!"

_Bianca captures her lips slipping her hand under her shirt until it finds her responsive nipples reaching themselves towards her delicate touch. Bianca smiles from knowing that Shay belongs to her and only her. Shay in turn smiles back because she doesn't want to share her body with anyone but her beautiful sexy Bianca…_

"You like that," Bianca says nuzzling her nose in her cheek while her thumb teases her nipple.

Shay pulls on Bianca's bottom lip with her teeth, "You know I do."

_Their mouths widen their lips merge their tongues tangle. Bianca straddles Shay pulling her shirt off of her body placing her palms flat on her abs as she slowly moves them up to cover her breasts. Shay bites her bottom lip anticipating the surge of emotion to her groin. Bianca rocks over her heated place as she lowers her opening mouth to submerge her breast inside of her warm moistness. Shay arches giving Bianca the access she desires. Her head bobs up and down pulling on her flesh flicking her hardened tip licking it sucking it claiming it as her own. She takes turns erecting her peaks feeling her wetness against her. She kisses her lips before shimmying down her body slipping her fingers under the waistband of her pajamas. Shay surrenders them to her letting them slip down to her ankles and off of her body completely. Bianca kneels between Shay's bent legs caressing her softly from her kneecap to her inner thighs to her swollen lips. She settles herself on her stomach pressing her thighs open licking her lips as she feels herself being drawn to her pinkness to her moistness to her sexy hypnotic scent…_

_Her face moves closer to the heat of her desire breathing her in feeling her essence enter her body knowing that neither of them has ever loved like this before. She looks up at Shay who begs her to keep going so she does. Her mouth kisses her tongue teases her lips massage seducing her pussy into freeing itself of any and all tension thus allowing it to open in anticipation of her long slender fingers. Bianca does not hesitate as her first and second digits enter her feeling her soft pliable tissue while her tongue caresses her clit. The thrusting motion makes Shay delirious with arousal as she pushes herself deeper and deeper onto her lover. Bianca can feel the heat from her body signaling the rush of her most intimate desire. Shay shakes and moans while Bianca's fingers remain inside of her throbbing walls lavishing in the gush and the flood of a glorious sweet love…_

_Shay is overwhelmed by how easily Bianca plays her like an instrument of intimacy. She lies there breathless glistening while Bianca falls back next to her filled with completeness as once again she has brought her lover to the brink of ecstasy. _

"Oh baby, that was amazing!"

"No baby, you are amazing! How do you make me feel like that every single time! I'll never grow tired of you."

Bianca turns on her side causing Shay to move her head towards her, their eyes connect as she says, "I hope that's true because I think I could stay like this forever."

Shay's eyes widen her mouth parts her heart beats faster, "I want to be forever with you…"

**_Later that morning on the PLL set…_**

_Shay is in a daze as she walks to Marlene's office seeing only the beautiful caramel toned body that truly belongs to her. She tries to keep herself from smiling as she thinks about Bianca telling her she loves her and being her forever… _

But alas her thoughts of last night and this morning come to a screeching halt as Marlene opens her office door to say, "Good morning Shay. I'm glad you got my text. Come sit with me so we can talk for a minute."

"What is all this secrecy about?" Shay asks with some concern.

"The network would like to see the show do in another direction."

"The show?"

"Specifically Emily and Maya."

"What do you mean Emily and Maya?"

_Now she is worried for her Bianca._

"They want Emily and Maya to dissolve."

"Dissolve? What the hell does that mean?"

_Marlene hands Shay a script, the last script that we will see Maya alive._

_Shay reads through from the swim meet to the swim party to Maya's confession in the bedroom to Emily finding her smoking weed to Maya telling Emily she's running away because she doesn't fit in to Emily refusing to go with her to Maya walking out on Emily to Emily professing her love for her girl on the phone trying to convince her to come back to her. Tears well up in her eyes as the thought of never working with Bianca again as Maya and Emily rips through her soul. _

"Why would you do this? This is not Maya. She would never do that."

"We had to. The network executives want Emily with someone more appealing to the majority of our audience."

"Appealing?"

"I'm sorry Shay but Bianca is going to be let go to make room for Lindsey."

Shay pops her head up, "Lindsey? But her character is psycho for Emily. It just doesn't make any sense to me."

"Well, she has the appeal the network is looking for."

"And you agree with this."

"Yes. I think Lindsey is a better fit for you."

"Well, I don't. How could you do this to Bianca? How could you do this to Emily? Hasn't her character been through enough?" Shay asks full of emotion.

"The show needs to go in another direction."

"That's a bunch of bullshit and you know it."

"It's been decided. Maya goes missing in the next filmed episode."

"Does Bianca know any of this?"

"We think it would be best if she leaves PLL with a smattering of hope that Maya will be back."

"But you have no intention of bringing her back."

"I never said that. We still have several episodes to go before the finale."

"And let me guess, Bianca isn't a part of that finale."

"Nothing has been decided. I just wanted to prepare you."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Lindsey will be here next week and you two have a great rapport with one another so I think the transition will be easier than you think."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. And Shay it's for the best."

_She walks out of Marlene's office feeling like she just got kicked in the gut. "How could the network do this? How could Marlene agree with the network? It's supposed to be Emily and Maya! It's supposed to Emily and Maya!" she screams in her head._

_Shay runs to her dressing room trying to fight the tears that are determined to fall from her eyes. She slams and locks her door curling up in a ball on her couch wishing Bianca was there with her now helping her to understand how this could ever be…_

**_Later that night…_**

"Hey baby, how was your meeting with Marlene? Wait before you tell me I have some really great news!"

"Okay, go ahead I can wait."

"I got the part on Teen Wolf!"

"Oh my god! That's great news!"

"I was hoping maybe you would want to celebrate but first tell me about your meeting with Marlene."

"Ya know what, your news is way more important. Let's celebrate!"

"Really? What did you have in mind?"

"Do you wanna go out to dinner and a club or do you want to hang out at home?"

"How 'bout we go out for dinner and then hang out at home. I'm not much of a club person. Do you mind?"

"No, no not at all. I was actually hoping you would say that. So where do you want to go? We have to be careful of paparazzi and other nosey people, any ideas?"

"Yeah. I think so. How about a secluded little place by the beach?"

"Secluded? I like. What should I wear?"

"It's pretty casual so maybe jeans that you can easily roll up for our stroll along the beach afterwards and a nice top."

"Stroll along the beach? I can't wait."

"Great. Want to meet me at my house?"

"Sure. I'm gonna go home and shower and then I'm all yours."

"Hmmm. I like the sound of that. See ya later."

"Yeah, see ya later." _I hang up the phone upset with myself for not saying anything and now I can't. I mean, how can I possibly mess up this beautiful night? I can't and I won't. I'll tell her just not tonight. _

_Shay and Bianca share a quiet intimate dinner by the ocean. It's so peaceful and private. No one is taking pictures or making curious remarks about them being together. There's laughter and playful glances at one another. Hands are touching gently while they finish up their chilled glass of wine. Head tilts and winks and eyebrow arches are a must as the two of them smile at their almost shyness towards one another…_

_They leave the restaurant making their way to the sandy beach slipping out of their shoes as they roll up their jeans to their calves so as not to get wet as the waves come crashing in. They leave their shoes by the end of the path walking with fingers intertwined not saying a word just enjoying the beauty of the night and each other…_

_They walk quite a distance in silence until they come upon a large rock jutting from the cliffs above. Bianca leans against it bringing Shay to rest against her sliding her hands down her arms to her hands taking them in hers wrapping them around her. Shay relaxes into her closing her eyes feeling the cool ocean breeze against her face. This is where she belongs in the arms of her lover with no one nearby to interrupt their love affair. _

"Baby?"

"Mmm. Hmm."

"Last night when I was snuggled in your arms…"

"Mmm. Hmm."

"I said something. Do you know what I said?"

Shay smiles, "Do you want me to know what you said?"

"Yeah. I think I do."

"You said…"

Bianca finishes, "I love you baby," kissing her temple then leaning her face against it.

"Yeah. That's exactly what you said and do you know what I said back?"

"You said something back?"

Shay turns to face Bianca wrapping her arms around her neck looking into her eyes with a love she's never felt before now, "I love you too." She kisses Bianca on the lips and says it again, "I love you too."

_Their foreheads lean against each other with Bianca holding onto Shay as tightly as is possible. Shay lifts her head looking almost disbelieving that this could possibly be happening. She kisses her lips softly sweetly. The kiss opens just a bit so Bianca can slip her tongue gently into Shay's mouth. Shay gladly accepts welcoming her wanting her needing her now more than ever. After a little while of passion, their kissing slows as they make their way back to the path that brought them there. Their hands meld together as they glance at one another knowing that their hearts belong to each other… _

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Coming Up:_**

**_Bianca learns the fate of her character. But does she find out that Shay already knew…_**

**_Shay films with Lindsey._**

**_Bianca starts at Teen Wolf._**


	7. Bianca Learns of Maya's Fate

** "****Bianshay by Request****"**

**Surprise! Here's your first update!**

**Thanks for waiting and by the way, my vacation was fabulous!**

**I'm so glad that you are all loving my interpretation of how Bianca and Shay really feel towards one another…**

**Rated M or Mature Content.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7: Bianca Learns of Maya's Fate**

Bianca finishes, "I love you baby," kissing her temple then leaning her face against it.

"Yeah. That's exactly what you said and do you know what I said back?"

"You said something back?"

Shay turns to face Bianca wrapping her arms around her neck looking into her eyes with a love she's never felt before now, "I love you too." She kisses Bianca on the lips and says it again, "I love you too."

_Their foreheads lean against each other with Bianca holding onto Shay as tightly as is possible. Shay lifts her head looking almost disbelieving that this could possibly be happening. She kisses her lips softly sweetly. The kiss opens just a bit so Bianca can slip her tongue gently into Shay's mouth. Shay gladly accepts welcoming her wanting her needing her now more than ever. After a little while of passion, their kissing slows as they make their way back to the path that brought them there. Their hands meld together as they glance at one another knowing that their hearts belong to each other… _

**_At Bianca's…_**

_Bianca and Shay return to Bianca's house after their beautiful night on the beach. Bianca slips her key in the door opening it for Shay to walk through. But when Bianca closes and locks the door, she turns to find Shay looking rather devilish…_

"What are you doing?" Bianca asks knowing full well what Shay is doing.

Shay pushes Bianca up against her door, "I think I'm having my way with you."

_She smashes her lips against Bianca's who is only too happy to oblige, opening her mouth, this time she is the one waiting for Shay's tongue. And she gets it. She wastes no time taking it, sucking it, feeling it inside of her mouth. This only makes Shay even more devilish as she puts her knee between Bianca's legs wanting her to rub against her. Bianca moves in a rhythmic motion while Shay kisses down her jaw to her neck whispering against her, _

"I'm so happy for you getting that part on Teen Wolf. I only wish I could be the beta to your alpha."

"Did you really just say that!" Bianca laughs.

Shay pulls away looking into her eyes," What? I can't come up with a little Teen Wolf anecdote?"

"Ohh, is that what you were doing? Then **my** mouth should be on **your** neck."

_Bianca turns the tables on Shay pushing her up against the wall holding her shoulders back licking her lips as she looks Shay up and down._

Shay can't resist mentioning, "Ya know, this would be a 1000x sexier if you were dressed in high heel over the knee black leather boots and tight ass jeans."

_Bianca can't take Shay's nerdiness anymore. She starts laughing barely able to control herself._

"What? Why is that so funny?"

_Bianca stumbles over to the couch lying down, her stomach tightening from her uncontrollable fit of laughter. Shay leaps on top of her_,

"Really? You think this is funny?"

_Her mouth captures Bianca's bringing her back to her, her body presses against her, her lips seal with hers until they come up for air and Bianca says,_

"You really think about me wearing stuff like that?" she giggles.

"Don't you fantasize about what I'm wearing?"

"You're usually not wearing anything in my fantasies."

This time Shay giggles, "Well you will be playing an adult and that would be so hot on you."

"Hmmm, maybe I'll have to get a pair just for you and maybe that's all I'll be wearing."

_Shays eyes open wide with a glint as the thought of Bianca in just the high heel over the knee black leather boots is making her crazy with lust._

"Shay, Shay."

"Huh, what?"

"Dreaming about me already?"

Shay smiles as the blush creeps up on her face, "I can't help it. You're all I've been able to think about lately and that moment on the beach. I will never forget it."

"Mmm. That was nice. You're nice. This right here is nice."

_But before they can get romantic, Bianca's cell phone rings. She ignores it at first but it won't stop ringing._

"Ughhh, let me get that. They obviously aren't getting the hint."

_She reaches for her phone,_

"Hello?"

"Hey Bianca, I stopped by earlier but you weren't there."

"Yeah I just got home. What's up?"

"A messenger stopped by while I was there so I signed for a package. I think it might be a script or something."

"Oh. Okay, where did you put it?"

"It's on the coffee table. Are you alone?"

"Why?"

"Just asking."

"Thanks for signing for that. Goodbye."

"Bianca, wait are you…"

_Bianca hangs up the phone. _

"Who was that?"

"It was my nosey best friend who I will eventually be telling about us."

"That's fine. Keeping secrets from a best friend isn't such a great idea."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"What did she want?"

"**He** stopped by earlier today and while he was here he signed for a package for me and brought it in the house."

"He?"

"Yes, Shay, my best friend is a guy. Is that okay?"

"As long as there are no benefits attached," Shay says making sure Bianca is only hers.

"I don't need benefits, I get all the benefits I need from you," she says kissing her lips softly.

"Good cuz I don't want anyone kissing those full sexy lips but me."

"Oh really."

"Yes really."

_Shay nibbles on Bianca's neck but Bianca is distracted by the package that finds her eye. She can't help but reach for it._

"Hey, what are you doing? I was just getting comfortable."

"Sorry, baby, can I just open this. I saw it out of the corner of my eye now I need to know what it is."

"I suppose."

_Shay sits up so Bianca can tear into the package. _

"What is it?"

"Oh, it's my script for my next episode of PLL."

"Wait!"

"Shay what, what is it?"

"Nothing, you don't want to read that right now do you?"

"Why not, then I'll know what the future holds for Emaya."

_Shay takes the script out of her hand and tosses it on the table._

"We just said 'I love you' to each other and you want to read a script?"

"Just a peek."

"Well how about I let you peek at something else."

"Shay just let me see it. I'll be distracted otherwise."

_Bianca tickles Shay pushing her off of her so she can grab the script but Shay isn't playing that. She tackles Bianca to the floor ripping the script from her hand fueling the fire between them._

_Shay tackles Bianca's mouth with hers pressing her lips against her slipping her tongue into her making Bianca forget all about the script or at least that's what Shay thinks…_

_Shay moves her mouth against her cheek, her jawline, her neck as Bianca whispers these words,_

"Why are you trying to keep me from reading that script?"

Shay muffles against her neck, "I'm not."

"Oh really, cuz I think maybe someone doesn't want me to know that Maya goes missing."

Shay's head pops up as her mouth hangs open, "How, how did you find out?"

"Marlene called me today to let me know that Maya runs away from Emily and goes missing."

"Damn it Bianca! I'm so mad at her and the network!"

_Shay sits on the floor leaning against the couch with her face in her hands. Bianca sits next to her placing her hand between Shay's legs caressing her inner thigh._

"Baby, what has gotten you all hysterical?"

"That meeting with Marlene was about her telling me that she and the network aren't convinced that Emily and Maya should be a couple."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to but you were so happy about Teen Wolf, I didn't want to spoil your excitement."

"Oh Shay, I've been in so many series and sometimes they want the show to go in another direction. I get that."

"Well I don't!" she exclaims looking up at Bianca. "This is bullshit and you know it!"

"Maybe so but it's not our decision."

"It's not just about that. Bianca, I want to work with you **and** play with you."

"Ohh, now I see," Bianca smiles at Shay's cuteness. "Well maybe with the two of us working on different shows we won't grow tired of each other."

Shay looks deeply into Bianca's eyes, "I could never grow tired of you."

Bianca smiles, "I like the sound of that. I don't think I could grow tired of you either."

"Bianca, it's more than that. I wanted Emily and Maya to have their ship and now it looks like it won't happen."

"Well who will Emily be shipped with?"

_Shay looks down at her hands._

"Who?" Bianca asks again.

"Paige."

"Really. Paige. Wow."

"I know. She tried to drown Emily and now they want them to be some kind of super couple."

"Shay, it's just a show. It's not like you and Lindsey are a super couple. It's Emily and Paige, right?"

"Of course, it's just going to feel weird. I don't think I can kiss her like I kiss you."

"You better not!"

_Bianca smiles taking Shay's chin lifting it towards her. They look into each other's eyes at each other's mouths at each other's eyes again. Their eyes close as their lips touch brushing gently together. Bianca pulls away opening her eyes to say,_

"Let's go to bed. I'm too old to be rolling around on a carpet with you. Just in case you didn't realize, I'm not a seventeen year old."

_They get up, Bianca taking Shay's hand leading her to her bedroom._

Shay smiles widely, "I don't want you to be a seventeen year old and you could never be too old for anything with me. Bianca, I should've told you."

She stops and turns to Shay, "Yeah, you should've. I'm a big girl. I can handle it and anything else that comes my way. You need to trust that."

"I do. I was just so mad and I didn't want to spoil your celebration."

"I get that. I think it's cute how you wanted to protect me but we're keeping enough of a secret, don't you think? But you and I, we can't have secrets from each other. Do you get that?"

"I do. And I'm sorry." Shay looks down then up at Bianca with a sort of mischief in her eyes, "Can I show you how sorry I am?"

Bianca perks up as her eyebrow forms a curious arch, "Hmm. I think that would be all right."

_Their clothes find the floor and their naked bodies find the bed rolling in Bianca's sheets until Shay lies atop Bianca pinning her to the bed._

"I do love you, you know that don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Because I kept that from you even though we said 'I love you' to each other."

"It was an act of love that you kept what happened in your meeting with Marlene to yourself."

Shay smiles, "You really feel that way?"

"Yes, I really feel that way." Bianca pushes Shay's falling hair behind her ear, "The fact that you were so concerned about Maya's fate and that of Emily and Maya shows me just how much you really do love me."

"How can you be so perfect?"

"I was born that way…"

_They both laugh, smiling widely, kissing passionately, touching and caressing becoming one with each other. They settle out of their laughter concentrating on the body lying before them. They hold each other firmly as their mouths find every inch of flesh licking, sucking, biting, enjoying. Shay takes her turn pleasing her lover making sure to give Bianca everything that she has given to her. She wants her to feel her love bestowed upon her. She takes her time with her feeling her warmth, her wetness, her love. She feels so strongly that Bianca will always be hers because she knows in her heart their love will never end. She doesn't want Bianca to ever have the need to escape her to never need to shake her because she will always be her baby. _

_Shay looks deeply into Bianca's eyes smiling because she's so glad she waited for the one who makes all of her dreams come true. _

_She snaps herself out of her thoughts focusing on the passion between them which is unlike anything they've ever experienced with anyone else. Yes, Bianca is the one and as long as she has her, Shay feels she can do just about anything including faking it with Lindsey…_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Still enjoying "Bianshay By Request"? I hope so because I'm enjoying writing it!_**

**Coming Up:**

**Bianca and Shay film their last episode together.**

**Shay works with Lindsey.**

**Bianca starts at Teen Wolf.**


End file.
